1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip loaded thereon and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing, for example, a semiconductor device having a CSP (Chip Size (Scale) Package) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend toward smaller packages of semiconductor devices and the increase in the number of connection terminals have resulted in smaller intervals between connection terminals of semiconductor devices, and it becomes difficult to manufacture such semiconductor devices using conventional technique utilizing soldering. Under such circumstances, a method has been contemplated in which a bare semiconductor device is directly mounted on a circuit substrate in an attempt to achieve a smaller packaging area and to utilize such an area more efficiently. For example, such a device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-106357.
In a conventional semiconductor device of this type, a semiconductor chip is connected on to an interposer (substrate) and, in order to protect the semiconductor chip from the external environment, resin sealing is achieved by thermally hardening (curing) liquid resin filled in the gap between the semiconductor chip and the interposer.
However, such a conventional method of manufacturing a CSP structure has had a problem in that large voids and unfilled regions are formed inside when the gap between the semiconductor chip and the interposer is filled with liquid resin because such a gap is small (100 .mu.m).
Further, since resin sealing is performed by filling the gap with liquid resin and then curing it, liquid resin must be slowly charged in order to prevent the occurrence of voids and the like as described above. There is, therefore, the disadvantage that the curing of liquid resin takes a very long time.
As described above, problems have arisen in that the occurrence of voids and unfilled regions reduces reliability of connection and manufacturing time is prolonged because of the need for charging and curing liquid resin.